


Two Against Time

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side of Kensi that Nate's never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against Time

This is a side of Kensi he's never seen. 

For as long as Nate's known her, Kensi has been a ball of action. From kicking ass and taking names out in the field to sparring with Sam or Callen, she's constantly in motion. Even sitting at her desk, standing in Ops, she is always moving, even if it's as slight as her fingers tapping her head bobbing. 

Now she lies in a hospital bed, literally counting days. Oh, she tries to distract herself - Eric has been busily downloading past seasons of Top Model, has even put foreign versions on a thumb drive for her. She's watched Titanic every other day, she's reading books faster than Nate can buy them for her, and even the brand new Kindle he bought her is running out of battery faster than it should. 

But counting days is never far from her thoughts.

Or his.

He's given up any thoughts of flying to the other side of the world, and Hetty is backing him up fully on that, knowing that however much his skills are needed out there, he is needed here. He consults when he has to but more often than not he's reading files, making notes, and he's doing it at Kensi's bedside, because he wouldn't be anywhere else. 

Occasionally, he doesn't sit at her side. He lies with her on her bed, one arm around her shoulder, the other resting lightly on her belly, as if his touch could will the tiny form within to stay strong, to hang in there. That's where he is now, Kensi's head resting on his chest, right above his heart. 

"Two more weeks," she says quietly and he nods, knowing that for all they're pinning their hopes on making the magical twenty four week mark, that's only the tip of the iceberg and every day, every hour after that is a bonus. 

"It's going to be ok," he tells her, just like he has every day since she woke him up in the middle of the night, face pale, voice shaking, 

Making it sixteen more might be too much to hope for, but he does anyway. 


End file.
